


a support system

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Teasing, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: the transition to rokudaime is tiring and stressful, but kakashi has an excellent support system
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	a support system

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this straddles the line of teen rating and mature rating, so i just went with mature. no explicit sexual content. 
> 
> figuring out what to write for this prompt was ridiculous, but i'm pretty happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> winter bingo board: short days/long nights (R-4)
> 
> enjoy~

Kakashi was sitting on the bed, propped against the wall with his legs straight out in front of him, ankles crossed. Daylight had long since left, leaving the bedroom cast in the warm glow of the lamp beside the bed. 

He was attempting to read, but he could feel sleep trying to creep into his brain. Despite the fact that the days were shorter in terms of being light out, his workload never seemed to decrease and he found he was in his office before the sun rose and often didn’t leave it until after the sun had set. 

Adjusting to life as the Rokudaime was taking time, but he hoped he would settle into it eventually. Kakashi was grateful for the support he had in this transition. 

Iruka didn’t say anything as he came into the room, only a towel wrapped around his lower half. Kakashi watched over the rim of his book, Iruka moving silently over the wood floor to the chest of drawers that housed their clothes. All hints of sleepiness had vanished upon seeing the sensei, his hair still wet and dripping along his shoulders, rivulets of water running down the toned, dark skin. 

“Can I help you?” Iruka asked drily, pulling a pair of boxers from the drawer. 

Kakashi smirked, dropping his book to the side, “I don’t know, sensei, can you?” 

Iruka faced Kakashi, dropping his towel. Kakashi barely stifled the groan that threatened to escape his lips, his heart rate doubling. 

Slowly, Iruka slid the boxers on, covering his—in Kakashi’s good opinion—delectable assets. 

“Hm,” Iruka hummed, walking toward the bed until his legs hit the mattress. “You do seem a little stressed.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmhm,” Iruka continued, his hand grazing the side of Kakashi’s foot. “It’s a tough job being Rokudaime. I wonder what I could do to help alleviate some of that stress. We have such a long night ahead of us.” Iruka slid his hand up Kakashi’s calf, massaging the corded muscle before kneeling on the bed.

Kakashi watched as he crawled up the bed, straddling his pale legs. Iruka never took his eyes off Kakashi’s, the dark brown nearly eclipsed by the pupil. Desire hung heavy between them. As much as Kakashi wanted to reach out, pull Iruka to him, he knew Iruka was in control tonight and he didn’t dare take that from the other man. He liked when Iruka was in control. 

Iruka pushed Kakashi’s shirt up, exposing his stomach. Kakashi leaned forward enough to pull the garment off, tossing it on the floor without care. The chuunin took his time nosing up Kakashi’s abdomen and chest, placing sweet, gentle kisses on the scarred skin. 

He couldn’t stop his hands from threading through Iruka’s hair and caressing his cheeks. Iruka nipped at Kakashi’s collarbone before pushing up and staring Kakashi straight in the face. His whole body was splayed against Kakashi’s, no space between them. 

“You’re not too tired, right?” Iruka asked sweetly. 

“Not on your life,” Kakashi growled, flipping them so Iruka was the one on his back and kissing him for all he was worth. 

Yes, Kakashi had an excellent support system.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
